Replacement or Irreplacable
by FuckEverything
Summary: You can only go so far in life without love... 1800 HibarixEnma trying this crack fic/pairing out... Be warned it's not great...


**This... this story is I guess you can say a crack fic/pairing(?) It's 1800 HibarixEnma and idk why but I really just wanted to a story on these two because I felt that they had weird chemistry. Well I hope you enjoy and didn't waste your time, it's... not great...  
**

* * *

_**Replacement or Irreplaceable...**_

'_It was purely because of the pain that they were able to find each other…'_

Kozato Enma was tired of it all. He's never been appreciated; he's never been _loved_…

Hibari Kyoya was always—completely misunderstood. And for some reason, feared beyond belief…

They (Hibari & Enma) weren't friends. Although they had the same friends, they themselves, were not friends. They haven't actually spoken to each other more than a couple of times. They had absolutely nothing in common.

If you asked them, what they thought about the other, they wouldn't even have anything to say. Their existences towards the other were just that insignificant; **anyone** could _replace_ the other, and the either of them—would be just fine if that happened…

[**X]**

Enma was always quiet, timid, a coward, unsociable, and really introverted. He could never really voice his opinion, defend himself/harm others, or just say what the hell was on his mind. He had no courage what-so-ever. The only time he was strong and courageous, was when his families' life was on the line and he needed to finally act like a boss and show the power of a boss.

Hibari was the epitome of a lone wolf and to an extent, a modern day casanova. He hated being in crowds and hated weaklings (herbivores as Hibari would always call them). But, he's completely logical, straight-forward, blunt, and really… _misunderstood_. Although he loved and always mentioned about wanting his personal space/not wanting to be in a crowd of people… people never attempted to get close enough to really understand him.

Every human needed their personal space and what not, but they never truly want to be alone. Being with people makes you weak and vulnerable but not being with them makes you even weaker. And even develops you into being a true coward, while being in denial.

[**X]**

Hibari soon found this out due to the fact of being dragged into Sawada Tsunayoshi's mess. He really hated it. Deep down he hated it; hated it because he knew he loved it. It gave him more distractions, fights, experiences, adrenaline rushes, and… friends…

Enma has always been with his friends and knew just how hard life could really be. But he never… Never held true appreciation for it. All of his friends always seemed happier, more thankful… He, he always felt isolated and depressed. He hated being the boss and the strongest of them. He didn't want the responsibility—the responsibility of being in charge of **their** lives… See, he knew what death was, what it's like to experience it first hand; even when being a loved one. Weirdly though, he didn't hate it, he… embraced it—envied it. He hated life - he pitied all living things, not the dead. Because once you're dead, nothing mattered…

And for the both of them, the hatred of being alone and unloved hit them hard once they found out that the two people they loved, were in love with each other…

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi had become a couple… When they announced it to everyone, everyone except Enma and Hibari congratulated them.

[**X]**

About 5 months after the announcement, people started to notice just how _different_ Hibari and Enma were acting. Of course only a select few have. Mukuro, Tsuna, Adelheid, and Reborn happen to be those select few.

Hibari was way too… silent and _calm._

Enma was way too… quiet and somehow _calculative_.

Enma was doing his job way too well and too aware of even the slightest thing wrong. If the mood or situation needed fixing, he knew exactly how to do it.

Hibari showed up less and less around anywhere. He didn't beat people up much anymore and was just always silent. When asked a question, he just nodded yes or no and went on his way.

They were so broken and lost. Neither of them ever felt love till Tsuna and Yamamoto. They were Hibari's and Enma's complete opposites; the exact reason why they each fell for them in the first place.

But no one knew… No one could ever know…

Well at least so they both thought…

[**X]**

It was winter and the snow in Japan was starting to build up quite a bit. The temperature was ridiculously cold. Hibari could tell because his coffee had already turned cold within minutes of just purchasing it from Starbucks.

Enma hated the cold so much but still left to go on a walk due to the fact that Tsuna and Yamamoto had come over. Enma lied about being busy and having something to take care of; he just couldn't stand the fact of seeing them together, right in front of him. While walking, he spotted Hibari just casually strolling, within a crowd no less. I mean yea they don't talk but Hibari loathing crowds is something every person in Japan should know by now. And for him to be walking, so casually at that, was quite the mystery.

Getting interrupted mid-thought, Enma was stopped by a hand on the shoulder. He eeked and them turned around immediately to see who it was. It of course was the man he wanted to see the most, yet the least. Yamamoto was standing there, catching his breath, while having his face flushed red. Enma felt so happy and yet so fucking lousy at the same time because he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. And was he right, Yamamoto only went to find him because of Tsuna being worried.

Right before Enma was going to speak, Yamamoto had yelled out to Tsuna who was now running towards the both of them. He even tripped (but of course) and finally stopped to ask if they were both okay, especially Enma. Enma was so… irritated that he lashed out at Tsuna and told him to fuck off. To make matters worse, he was slapped by Yamamoto and then yelled at as well.

Enma just froze due to the sudden contact and couldn't believe it. Not only did Yamamoto not love him, he hit him and told him he was being such an ass and that they were only worried about what's wrong and that they're friends, so they CAN fix whatever the problem is…

After a couple of minutes of silence, Tsuna tugged Yamamoto's jacket and signaled him to just walk away. They didn't even bother to look back. Enma was just standing there, staring at their backs; while feeling the tears build up.

As none of the three noticed, Hibari had actually watched the entire thing with much concentration. He wanted to see what was going on and why that red-haired, puny herbivore was shouting at Tsuna nonetheless. After seeing the expressions on Enma's face though, Hibari could easily conclude what and why Enma was acting the way he was. Why he responded exactly like that… He could tell because he's also in love and knows that cruel, disgusting feeling of love when it's unrequited and that if it was him, he probably would've responded the same way…

He didn't know why nor did he even notice when he had somehow approached the red-haired herbivore. But once he was just a hair's breath away, he hugged him from behind and just embraced himself with this awkward, pathetic, foreign feeling of loneliness and weakness. It disgusted him deep down. But he couldn't stop he needed someone for the first time in life. He needed someone to understand him and **help** him get through this; because for the first time in his life, he was finally put in an undeniable situation that needed two people to _solve_…

After about 3 minutes of just standing there, hugging Enma from behind, Hibari finally let go and saw Enma just looking up at him. For a second he saw Tsuna in him and just gave in to his deepest desire. He kissed him. He expected to be repulsed, hated (now if not already), and rejected…

But Enma didn't reject him. He could feel the emotion from Hibari. But could also tell it wasn't for him. He didn't care though. Hibari wasn't as nice as Takeshi, but he was just as cool, no definitely cooler and undoubtedly stronger… Finally kissing back, Emna and Hibari couldn't help but to think of well, something similar…

Hibari might have not been Enma's kind, calm and compassionate soothing rain, but he was subtle, free, and unique like the clouds…

And Enma, well…

Enma might not have been Hibari's heavenly, open and unreachable sky, but he was beautiful, unappreciated, and diverse like the earth…


End file.
